HSNE:  August:  Love Game
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: Set in HSNE AU in August.  Iruka has some skills up his sleeve as well.


**A/N:** _Here is the first oneshot, set in August!_

**Month:** August-Love Game  
**Pairing(s):** KakaIru  
**Chapter Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1394 words  
**Themes:** AU, Romance, Humor, Coming of Age  
**Summary: **Iruka has some skills up his sleeve as well.  
**Betas:** Kaomi-Uchiha + ThunderEmperorRaite  
******Warning:** None******  
**Disclaimer: _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

* * *

-"**D**amn it!" Obito screamed as he lost another life. 

"That's the twelfth time you died," Tenzou pointed out. 

"Please don't rub it in," the Uchiha moaned. "Hey, Kakashi! How about you play for a bit? This _is_ your game!" 

Kakashi groaned. Today was not going as planned. Earlier in the day, he had called his boyfriend to come over. Iruka was hesitant at first, thinking this was just another attempt to get into his pants. So he devised a plan. He would only go if Kakashi invited one of his friends over as well, thinking that if they were over, he wouldn't try any funny business. With a sigh, he complied and decided to phone Obito, hoping his pal would sit in front of his T.V., distracted, so he could take the brunet upstairs to his room. 

Unfortunately, that didn't turn out as planned. Apparently, Obito got the idea that he could invite someone too and it was Tenzou. And he was one to keep a look out. 

So for the past two hours, Tenzou and Obito had been playing a fighting game, forcing Kakashi and Iruka to watch. It was just like how Kakashi had pictured it. Every time he attempted to take the brunet somewhere else in the house, like the kitchen to get some appetizers or to the laundry room to help fold clothes, Tenzou stepped in and offered either himself or Obito to go, making sure the two lovebirds weren't alone together. So far, this day was turning into a disaster. 

"Fine, I'll play," Kakashi sighed as he took the controller from Obito. It wasn't long before he had beaten Tenzou six times in a row. 

"Dang…" Tenzou complained. 

"And you said that Obito sucked, Yamato." 

"For the last time, it's Tenzou!" his friend scolded him. "Plus, how do you expect me to beat you? You have this game and play it constantly!" 

"That's not true," the silver-haired teen noted. "Just when I first got it. Then once I memorized the moves of my favorite characters, I got bored with it." The rest of them sighed in unison. _Typical Kakashi._

"Hey! I have an idea! How about Iruka plays against you?" Obito suggested. 

"Me?" 

"Yeah! Teach Kakashi a lesson!" That was when it hit the pale teen. 

"Well, I _could _play against Kakashi but-" 

"Obito's right!" Kakashi exclaimed. "So right that we should make a little bet out of this!" Iruka's blood chilled. 

"What kind of bet?" Tenzou pondered. 

"Something simple. If I win, we go out for dinner and Iruka pays!" The brunet looked at his boyfriend with disgust. "And if he wins, I pay." 

"That sounds fair!" Obito cried with a giant smile on his face. 

"Of course it sounds fair to you. You never _pay _for your food. You always rely on one of us," Tenzou commented. 

"That's not true!" 

"Last time, you said you forgot your wallet." 

"Because I did!" 

"And the time before that, you said that your mom took away your wallet." The two continued to bicker back and forth, seemingly never ending.

The pale teen used this as an opportunity to talk to his boyfriend. Quietly, he yanked Iruka away and brought him face-to-face. 

"How about we make our own personal bet," Kakashi whispered. "How about if I win, I get to kiss you." 

Iruka resisted all urges to smack him that second. "And what happens if I win? Can I have permission to smack the crap out of you for thinking of something like this?" 

"Whatever you want to do is up to you, Iruka. Now we all know that you won't be able to beat me," Kakashi smiled. 

Iruka's hand turned into a fist as he felt his blood boil. "Ok then, let's play!" he grinned innocently. 

Iruka grabbed Tenzou's controller as Kakashi picked up his. Both kept quiet as they chose their respective characters. The brunet chose his rather hastily, giving Kakashi the advantage of choosing another that would work well against it. As they chose the level, Tenzou and Obito quieted down as they noticed the two getting ready to play. 

"My money's on Iruka!" Obito cheered. 

"What money?" Tenzou stated. Obito decided to ignore that last comment. 

With a giant smirk on his face, Kakashi waited for the moment the countdown ended and the game shouted for them to start. This would be an easy win for him. Not to mention he would be able to steal a kiss from his boyfriend. Maybe this day wasn't a total waste. 

Obito and Tenzou watched on as the game started. With a determined look on his face, Kakashi moved his character immediately in for a low lick. Iruka stared absently as his character easily dodged it. That was how it was for the rest of the battle. Both players on the screen fought it out, one trying everything in their power to land a hit but was unsuccessful as the other swiftly dodged every attempt and countered with a hit. And with a few button presses and joystick movements, he was able to pull off a high combo, knocking out his boyfriend's player with ease. 

Kakashi watched, his mouth hanging open behind his mask, as Obito and Tenzou watched in shock. The pale senior glanced at the brunet with a smug look on his face. Iruka just smiled back as the countdown for the second round started. It was on. 

All four boys stared intently at the T.V. as Kakashi and Iruka battled it out. Kakashi's character was the first to get a hit in. But Iruka's was quick on the recovery. Both dodged and landed hits on the other, back and forth, taking away each other's health little by little. The clock was winding down, ten seconds until the battle was over. Both boys were playing on their last bit of health. The next hit would be the last. The senior slowly breathed in and exhaled as he focused. He could not lose here. He wouldn't lose here. 

Yet, with a few button mashes, Iruka was able to execute a powerful combo none of the other boys had seen before. All three gawked at the screen as time seemed to slow down as Kakashi's character was hit and fell to the ground, declaring the brunet the winner. 

"I-Iruka… _won?_" Tenzou questioned. "I… I…" he continued to stammer, dumbfounded, but glad to see Kakashi lose. 

Obito, on the other hand, cheered. "Yeah! Alright, Iruka!" he declared, patting the freshman on the back. "Kakashi! Time to pay up!" 

Kakashi couldn't hear him over the shock value he was suffering at the moment. He lost. He actually lost. He had never lost before. And to Iruka, no less. 

Tenzou and Obito hurried along, getting their things together, eager to have their friend treat them to dinner. Iruka stayed behind, though, seeing that his boyfriend was still in disbelief. 

"Before you interrupted me about making a bet," Iruka started. "Like I was saying, I _could_ have played you, but I would have beaten you. This game is also at the arcade, where I've played it numerous times, enough to get good at it." His words fell onto deaf ears as the pale teen paid no attention. 

"I… I lost…" Kakashi muttered to himself. Worse yet, he lost the bet he made with Iruka. He could care less about treating everyone out, but kissing his boyfriend would have really done him some good. 

"I swear…" Iruka sighed as he did the only thing he thought would get the senior out of his funk. He scooted over, tugged down Kakashi's mask, and placed a chaste kiss on his pale cheek. 

"I-Iruka!" Kakashi gasped as he placed his hand over his cheek. 

"You said I could do whatever I pleased! You're acting like a baby now, so just shut up and let's get going," Iruka demanded as he got up, trying to conceal the blush crawling over his tan cheeks. "Just remember who won this time, alright?" 

Kakashi just smiled as his hiked up his mask.

_Iruka is definitely a keeper._

* * *

**A/N: **_Sorry! I've been meaning to post this up earlier but I have been a bit busy with a vacation and starting classes back-to-back. Actually, I started to write this while I was on vacation._

_This will basically be how the oneshots will be in this AU. Not going into details from the main storyline, just sorta like side chapters or little goofs here and there. More like what Iruka and Kakashi also do now that they're a couple. This will be it for this month, but I hope to do more than one a month though! Btw, the August chapter is done and will be posted next Tuesday!_

___And remember, please continue to read and review!~ It's what fuels the fanfic!~ I __love it how many people already love this fic!~_


End file.
